Drooling
by MarineWife
Summary: What is it about Olivia Benson that leaves one drooling?


**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

**A/N: Having some problems finishing up my story Part of You, so I hoped writing a oneshot or two could help me break through.**

It had been a quite morning at the 1-6 precinct. Detectives Munch and Fin were sitting at their desk talking with their Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. They had no pressing issues and Alex needed to speak with Detective Benson who was out canvassing for another case.

Their conversation was stopped mid-sentence when Detective Stabler, the known hard ass detective who only had the occasional smile for his partner, walked in, head thrown back in laughter.

"What's up man?" Fin voiced the question on all of their minds.

"Oh God," Elliot said, trying to stop laughing. "You guys missed it. Three of the four people we talked to this morning hit on Liv."

"Can you blame them?" All heads turned to Fin who simply shrugged. "I'm just saying, Baby Girl's got something people want. She's definitely easy on the eyes. If I didn't think she'd have my balls in a jar, I don't know that I wouldn't try myself. And seeing her rough up a perp…Just think of what she'd be bringing to the bedroom."

The group grew silent, all with thoughts of Detective Olivia Benson dominating each respective party in their mind.

Alex cleared her throat bringing the detectives' minds back from their Benson Fantasies. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Fin. Because if I had, I would have to tell Olivia just that and that of your fellow detective's obvious agreement."

Each detective visibly winced, thinking just what Detective Benson might do if she knew the affect she had on even them.

"Alright, well now you have to fill us in on the advances made on our illustrious colleague," Munch stated.

"Well, our first stop was the coffee shop," Elliot began. "There was an older man, had to of been at least eighty, sitting outside. You know, one of those that it's his regular seat and he sees all and knows all of the goings on inside. After asking him whether he noticed any unwanted attention made towards our vic, he told Liv that if he weren't old enough to be her grandfather, he would most definitely try his luck. But he could now die a happy man after seeing such beauty."

He paused to allow the chuckles from his co-workers. "Then we went inside and I saw the waitress, checking her out across the room. It just so happened that she was the one we needed to speak with. After finding a table, she sat rather close to Liv and made some not so nonchalant comments about Olivia, with the occasional hand touch thrown in as well. Before leaving the table, she left a napkin with her number on it. And I'm pretty sure she would've given her a kiss if Liv hadn't've hot footed it out of there so fast."

"And our last stop was the university. We went in to speak with one of her professors, and when Liv walked in, he had to grab a book off of a table to cover himself. Then he practically ran to sit behind his desk. He stuttered and stammered the entire interview, and I'm pretty sure I saw some drool."

After the laughter died down, Alex spoke up. "Well, just where is the lustful Detective Benson?"

Elliot began chuckling again. "She had to hit the bag some before she could get back to work. She doesn't mind getting hit on really, but when she thinks it's hindering an investigation, it kinda pisses her off."

"What the fuck? Can't a person just do their job?" Olivia was saying with each hit of the bag. Being hit on was flattering of course, but there was no place for it on the job. And then Elliot just couldn't let it go; teasing her unmercifully as if she had actually done something to warrant the unwanted attention. "All I do is show up for work. It's not like I'm doing anything to have them look at me! What the hell do I want somebody staring at me as if I were their next meal while I'm working? I get up in the morning, grab clothes I know are clean and come to work, ready to actually work. How could they think I'd accept any advances while I'm investigating the shit we deal with? What is it about me that has them practically drooling?"

"It's the way you walk," Olivia's tirade was interrupted. She grabbed the bag and steadied it as she turned to the intruder. "The confidence and ease in the way you carry yourself."

"Hmm…" she said noncommittally, taking a step away from the bag.

"Or whether you like it or not, your clothes. You may simply throw clothes on in the morning, but they're very well fitting clothes, hugging every curve. And that leather jacket of yours works too. Something about a woman in leather, I think. Especially the way it billows behind you as you walk."

"Really?" she asked tilting her head to the side in consideration and taking a step closer.

"That new haircut is looking pretty good too. It leaves your face completely open and makes your eyes more prominent. Hmm. Yes, it could definitely be the eyes. The way you focus on a person, giving them your complete and total attention. As if they're the only person in the room. The eyes alone could cause a person to fall at your feet."

"Is that so," Olivia smirked, taking another step.

"Then there's the badge that needs to be taken into consideration. You have to admit, some people are just badge bunnies. And the gun can be a turn-on for some. How it sits on your hip as if it were a part of you. And one can never forget the cuffs. The cuffs and just what implications lie there."

Olivia smiled, reached out and brushed her fingers across her chin. "Alex honey, you're drooling."


End file.
